


As The Moon Danced With The Thunder

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Couple, Slow Dancing, Thor Feels, Thor Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comfort me</p>
            </blockquote>





	As The Moon Danced With The Thunder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnlyOneKingLoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/gifts).



> Hey guys, so this is my anniversary today, I've been on this website for a year now. I joined last year, at the encouragment of OnlyOneKingLoki, who's birthday it is today and I thought this would be fitting for her. As I celebrate a year of being here, and sharing my stories with you guys. Thank you so much for accepting me into this community of writers, thank you for all the kudos and all the lovely comments. You guys keep me going. As always con-crit is always welcomed.  
> Enjoy! Happy birthday OnlyonekingLoki, honey I love you, I really do, you're amazing and I wish you happiness and I wish you a wonderful birthday like you deserve and most of all I wish you health and may you keep gifting the world with your writing. *sends you hugs and gifts* Here is what they are dancing to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQnAxOQxQIU love this song, it's called Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden. For those who may wonder, I changed the publication date so it would fit my anniversary and OnlyOneKingLoki's birthday.

Thor felt drained, as he lay in their bed chambers trying to sleep to no avail. Loki was sleeping next to him, till Thor's tossing and turning had woke him up.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Loki asked ridding himself of the cob webs of sleep.

"I'm sorry if I woke you husband, I didn't mean to" Thor responded holding Loki close.

 

"My love, it's alright, I know you've been stressed lately and not sleeping well come let me help you" Loki said offering Thor his hand.

Thor took it gladly as they both got out of bed and Loki conjured music.

"Loki, I…" Thor tried.

"Dance with me my prince, it'll help you sleep" Loki said pulling Thor close.

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki, letting himself be swept away by the music.

The song Loki conjured was a magical one, and it spokes volumes of how deeply he felt for Thor, it embodied his love for him to the fullest.

 _I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy._  
_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need._  
_I love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do_  
_I will be strong, I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning._  
_A reason for living. A deeper meaning._  
  
_I want to stand with you on a mountain._  
_I want to bathe with you in the sea._  
_I want to lay like this forever._  
_Until the sky falls down on me_  
  
_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,_  
_I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry_  
_The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty._  
_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of_  
_The highest power, in lonely hours, the tears devour you_  
  
_I want to stand with you on a mountain,_  
_I want to bathe with you in the sea._  
_I want to lay like this forever,_  
_Until the sky falls down on me_  
  
_Oh can you see it baby?_  
_You don't have to close your eyes_  
_'Cause it's standing right before you._  
_All that you need will surely come_  
  
_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy._  
_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need._  
_I'll love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do_  
  
_I want to stand with you on a mountain_  
_I want to bathe with you in the sea._  
_I want to lay like this forever._  
_Until the sky falls down on me_  
  
_I want to stand with you on a mountain_  
_I want to bathe with you in the sea._  
_I want to live like this forever._  
_Until the sky falls down on me_

They were floating in the air as they danced; all around their chambers slowly swaying to the music till it faded and they were both laying on their bed once more.

"Did you enjoy that my Thor?" Loki asked tenderly.

"Yes, my Loki with all my heart, thank you for this, you bring such comfort to me" Thor responded yawning slightly.

"Let us sleep now my dearest" Loki said as they both got comfortable.

"I love you Loki" Thor muttered as he felt sleep take over.

"I love you Thor, sleep my darling" Loki murmured as he kissed Thor's forehead and they both slept safe and sound.

Thor grinned in his slumber, tomorrow would surely be a better day.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
